


a symphony of stars

by Niriiun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto was like a handful of stars. Each time you looked, there was something different. Akaashi was the dark expanse of space; there was nothing unique about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a symphony of stars

**Author's Note:**

> I love fukurodani more than I love myself

Practice went as usual that day.

Their shoes squeaked against the floor, Bokuto pouted too many times to count, and Komi was late like normal. The routine was so practiced that none of them really batted a lash.

"Lower your elbows a bit, Akaa-chan. You're going to bruise yourself."

Akaashi moved around, trying to get a feel for what Komi was telling him to do. "Like this?"

The libero reached over and repositioned his arms. "This should be about right. Try again."

The stance felt a little weird but he figured it would. Komi was a libero and Akaashi was a setter; this wasn't normally something he had to practice.

His body twisted a bit as he dived; the floor was of course as uncomfortable as ever. Komi was clapping though. "That's the best one yet! You'll barely have to do these but it's better to practice them."

Akaashi stood up, wiping the smallest bit of dirt from his elbows. Had someone come in without the proper shoes again? "Thank you, Komi-san."

"I told you to call me Komi-yan!" Komi tossed the ball towards him but Akaashi let it fall to the ground near his feet. "Anyways, don't worry about it!" The libero grinned. "If you need anything else just ask!" He waved a hand before wandering over to Sarukui, the two of them falling into conversation easily.

Akaashi glanced around the gym. Washio was teaching Onaga a bit about blocking, the first year listening attentively. It was interesting seeing them interact with each other. He moved on, seeing Konoha practicing his spiking. The spiker, while not the ace, had a lot of power in him. Konoha was the same caliber as Bokuto.

Speaking of Bokuto, Akaashi didn't see him anywhere in the gym. A quick glance behind him turned up no luck either. Bokuto Koutaro did a lot of things, but skipping practice wasn't one of them. He was here when practice had started too. It didn't make sense to just _vanish._

"He probably went to the bathroom or something." Akaashi bent down to pick up the volleyball at his feet. It wasn't unusual. Bokuto forgot to do things in favour of others. If he was distracted with practice, he often forgot to eat or go to the bathroom or anything along those lines. Sometimes the setter wondered just how Bokuto managed to survive. Luckily their captain lived with family; they probably took better care of Bokuto than he himself did.

"Akaashi! Hey, Akaashi!"

His head tilted slightly, searching for the source of Bokuto's voice. Sure enough, he was peeking in through the window, waving his hand around. "What are you doing out there, Bokuto-san? Practice is _in_ the gym."

There was a pause, Bokuto making that face they were all pretty much accustomed to. "I wanted to be nice! Niiice!" He lifted a bag, the sound of cans clinking together. Everyone pretty much paused in what they were doing to look.

"Ah, Bokuto brought drinks," Konoha said, crossing his arms. He was smirking.

Komi wandered over. "Did you remember what everyone likes?"

Bokuto opted for not answering, vanishing from the window. It didn't take long for him to appear in the doorway. "Of course I did! An owl never forgets!"

"I'm pretty sure it's an elephant not an owl," Akaashi said with a sigh. He scratched the back of his neck as their captain began handing out drinks.

"Are you sure? I was certain it was an owl ..."

Sarukui gently patted Bokuto's shoulder. "Nope, the expression is 'an elephant never forgets.' You tried though."

"I was so close this time!" The owlish man pouted.

Akaashi smiled slightly at the sight before him. Fukurodani truly was something else; he was glad he could be their vice-captain.

He blinked in surprise as a can was suddenly shoved in his face. It was black coffee. "Coach'll get mad again if he sees me with this."

Bokuto shrugged. "That's never stopped you before."

The setter smiled. No, no it hadn't. "The drinks are nice, Bokuto-san, but you still should've let someone know where you were going."

"Geh ..!" Bokuto was making that face again, the face of guilt. "Sorry, sorry!"

He was probably hoping bringing Akaashi a drink would make him forgive his absence.

Deep down, it really did.

\---

"Graduation is approaching fast you know!"

Akaashi glanced over at his classmate. He didn't answer at first.

"Hey, does that mean you'll become the captain of the volleyball team?" Hayate leaned over his desk, invading his space a little unpleasantly.

"More by default than anything, since I'll be the only third year."

Hayate gave a fake pout. "You're pretty good though right? You wouldn't be Fukurodani's setter if you weren't. Everyone says you'll make a great captain!"

Akaashi looked back at the assignment on his desk, the paper half-finished. His writing was neat compared to ... Bokuto's. It was a bit strange to think of his captain in that sense-- really, any sense that didn't have to do with volleyball. But he'd been far down that hole for a while now. Bokuto Koutaro had invaded his life with even the simplest of things.

"I suppose I'll have to try my hardest then."

He tried not to think of graduation.

Most of all, he tried not to think of the gym becoming so painfully empty.

\---

"Ah, your receives are really good, Komi-yan!" Onaga and Sarukui both clapped.

Fukurodani's libero rose from the floor, puffing out his chest. "Well we _are_ a national level team. I didn't become a regular because of my good looks!"

There was a snicker from Konoha's direction. "What good looks?"

Komi's head whipped around. "I may be a libero but I can still spike a ball into your face!"

There was a moment of tense silence before all of them broke out into laughter. Even Akaashi joined in. Truly, his team was amazing.

"Come on guys, lets get back to practice." Akaashi waved his hand around.

Their little gathering dispersed, the setter watching Komi clap Konoha on the back. It was an amusing sight to see. He turned to go find where Bokuto had wandered off to only to nearly run into him. Akaashi blinked away his slight surprise.

"Waa, sorry Akaashi!" Bokuto was holding another bag. He must've gotten the drinks before practice this time.

"You're actually not late. I'm impressed."

The other boy huffed. "Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the captain!"

"That would be me most likely."

Bokuto whined. "That's no fair, Akaashi! I'm a good captain!"

The setter smirked, reaching for the bag. "I never said you weren't."

There was a sparkle in Bokuto's eyes at those words. He was glad they seemed to reignite the fire burning deep within their captain's chest.

\---

Their normal routine went on as usual. Early morning practice, daytime classes, Bokuto buying drinks [Akaashi was starting to question where the money came from], and then the two of them walking home together. Today seemed to follow that routine as well but whatever divine power was at work seemed determined to make their comfortable atmosphere change.

It happened during their walk. Bokuto seemed a bit more distracted than usual, if that was even possible.

"I think we need to change Onaga and Washio in the rotation. Washio and Komi pair better than Onaga and Komi during games."

Bokuto made a soft noise of agreement. Akaashi didn't really think anything of it.

"Tomorrow coach wants me to set to both you and Konoha, so make sure you show up on time. Otherwise Konoha will get them all."

"Whaaat? That's no fair!"

There was the reaction he was hoping for. "Yeah it is. The early bird gets the worm."

"Early owl?"

"Early bird."

Bokuto's exhale sounded like a quiet laugh. "Owl's are birds too, Akaashi."

"You're changing the subject."

"Sorry, sorry! But hey, hey, Akaashi? Can we stop for a moment?"

The setter's walking slowly halted, the dark-haired boy turning a bit to face Bokuto. His captain was picking at the front of his uniform; his face was flushed a bright red. Even with the night sky above and the stars twinkling dimly, he could see it.

Eventually Bokuto succeeded in whatever it was he happened to be attempting. "H-hold out your hand, Akaashi."

He stared at him for a moment before complying. Bokuto dropped something into his hand, the setter looking down. It was a button. For a moment, he stared at it blankly, the slightly warm brass heavy in his palm. Then it dawned on him. Green eyes flicked up to stare at the empty button hole on Bokuto's school uniform; it was the second one.

"I-I want you to have it, Akaashi." The boy scratched at his cheek. "I really like you s-so-- please accept it!"

For a few moments, silence hung between them, and Bokuto's shoulders seemed to sag a bit more each second that passed. Eventually Akaashi broke out of his shock. "Your second button, huh Bokuto-san?" He looked down at it once more, the faintest of smiles gracing his lips. "I accept your feelings."

All the trepidation in Bokuto's face immediately drained away; even his hair perked back up. "Y-you really mean it, Akaashi? Really?"

"Does this help?" Akaashi was a bit surprised at himself for accepting Bokuto's feelings so easily. Even Bokuto seemed a bit floored by it. But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt an inkling of _more than friendship_ towards Bokuto Koutaro. The setter picked at his own uniform, freeing the second button from its dark threads. He hesitated a moment but held out his hand.

Bokuto was nearly bouncing with excitement as he dropped it in volleyball-worn palms.

"I'll keep it with me all the time! I won't lose it, Akaashi!"

Akaashi glanced again at the sky, the dim stars from before burning seemingly brighter. When he finally looked at his captain again, he realized. Bokuto was like a handful of stars. Each time you looked, there was something different.

When Bokuto finally overcame his excitement, he met Akaashi's eyes with a bright light within them. "Go out with me, Akaashi?"

His hand curled around the button tightly. This was new territory, but Akaashi was eager to explore it. "Sure, I can do that.

Bokuto burned as brightly as the stars above and for a moment, Akaashi wondered when they would want him to come home.

He wished for never.

\---

"You fell into a trap, Akaa-chan."

The setter glanced at Komi, who was wiggling his hands and fingers around in a supposedly spooky manner. "A trap?"

"He's just pulling your leg," Washio mumbled. "Boys don't give away buttons as a joke. Besides, Bokuto wears his heart on his sleeve."

"I'm kidding, Washio!" The libero grinned but gently nudged Akaashi. "Like Washio said, buttons are no joke. He really cares for you."

Konoha kept spinning a volleyball on his finger. "I'm actually surprised you didn't notice. He wasn't too subtle about it."

"Or maybe Akaashi really is the dense type." Sarukui's cat-like grin spoke volumes. Akaashi huffed softly and squeezed the button in his hand.

"I'm not dense. I just didn't notice."

"That's the _definition_ of dense!"

They all broke out into laughter, Akaashi's cheeks burning with embarrassment. Luckily Bokuto chose that moment to appear, his usual bag in hand. "They were out of coffee today, I'm sorry!" None of them were really sure when Bokuto became the designated drink buyer but none of them were complaining either.

Akaashi slipped the button back into his jacket pocket. The drink was some sort of soda he'd never heard of before but it wasn't bad. Bokuto was obviously proud of his drink selection; once again Akaashi was reminded of stars.

Practice went on like usual but today there was no dejected mode. No, only smiles.

\---

Their first kiss wasn't rushed. It happened naturally, a few weeks before training camp. Bokuto was more nervous than Akaashi had ever seen him before.

The taller boy stared at him with nervous eyes for a few moments; it was making him impatient.

"Do you want me to do it?" The words nearly scared Bokuto out of his skin. Either way, he gave a rapid nod.

Akaashi had about as much skill as Bokuto did but there was no harm in trying. Besides, at least he'd get it done.

He pressed a hand against Bokuto's shoulder, leaning up a bit to press their lips together. It was gentle and obviously unpracticed; it barely lasted a second, but Bokuto practically melted. His entire face turned red. The sight drew a gentle laugh from Akaashi. "You're actually really cute, Bokuto-san."

"D-don't say things so carelessly Akaashi!"

The stars above twinkled. Akaashi feared the day they would take Bokuto back home.

\---

Next week was training camp; they were trying to get as much practice in as they possibly could.

Konoha's body arched into the hit, a streak of sunlight making his hair glow golden. His abilities were amazing. Akaashi tossed for him once more, watching the fluid motion of his body. Bokuto's spikes, while just as smooth, had a different feel to them. "Hmm ..."

"I can work with this."

"Whoa, that's a dangerous face you're making there, Akaashi."

The setter looked to Konoha. He was older but Akaashi was definitely taller. "Dangerous?"

"Yeah, like a _bird of prey._ You know, that sort of thing."

"I suppose I am."

He looked to where Komi was showing Bokuto a few flying falls. A feeling of peace welled up in his chest. While Konoha was as bright as the sun, Bokuto was still as dazzling as the stars.

Well, the sun was a star too, wasn't it?

\---

Before he knew it, training camp came and went. Karasuno was a force to be reckoned with, and all of Fukurodani was buzzing with excitement. Surely they'd get to play against them in an official match.

They'd shared many kisses by this point. Both of them had practiced, although Bokuto admitted Akaashi was better at it than he was.

The night sky was still shining with stars as they walked. He glanced between a particularly bright one and his boyfriend. Yeah, he still shined as brightly as the stars above.

Compared to Bokuto Koutaro, he was the dark expanse of space. There was nothing unique about him.

"Hey, hey, Akaashi?"

"Yeah?"

There was a pause, causing Akaashi to look at his captain. "You know I love you right? I really, really love you!"

Akaashi smiled before leaning against him. "Yeah, I know that. I love you too."

He ignored the shooting star that streaked across the sky.

\---

It happened unexpectedly. Bokuto couldn't even tell them in person.

The note they found on the gym door was undoubtedly the dean's handwriting. It seemed a bit rushed, as if he was just trying to get it out of the way.

"Ah, looks like Bokuto went on a trip. He doesn't really seem like the type to just disappear," Washio lamented.

Oh but he was. Akaashi knew that well.

\---

Akaashi was glad when his phone rang later that night. He contemplated answering it for a moment, staring at the ceiling with heavy eyes. The screen read 'Bokuto-san' and a small pang of anger ran through his chest. Nevertheless, he answered.

"Bokuto-san?"

!-- H-hey, Akaashi! --!

The setter sighed. "You better have a good reason for suddenly vanishing without telling me."

!-- It's only for a few days, Akaashi. One of my aunts is sick so we went to visit her. I'm really sorry for just skipping out. --!

Akaashi felt a bit of remorse and chewed his lip a little. "Ah, don't worry about it; your aunt is important."

!-- I'm gonna bring you a gift home though so just you wait! --!

A fond smile graced his lips. He picked at his sheet. "Alright, alright. Hey, text me next time something like this happens. I'd rather know before you disappear."

!-- Sorry, sorry! I'll be sure to do that if it happens again. --!

"Good. Now, some of us have school to attend. I have to go to sleep."

!-- Right. I'll see you when I get back home, Akaashi. I love you. --!

"I love you too, Bokuto-san. Sleep well."

!-- Good night! --!

He dropped his phone on the floor once the call ended, wishing he had the strength to go out and stargaze for a bit. How cruel of the sky to take back their star.

\---

Bokuto sank into Akaashi's bed with a satisfied groan. "Your bed is so comfortable compared to mine!"

The setter didn't answer, glancing between Bokuto and the bed. "Tell me again why I have to let you stay here?"

Bokuto pouted. "It's just one night. We had someone break into our house so we can't stay there until they finish investigating. Weird they didn't take anything though."

Akaashi didn't really mind. He was just glad the other boy was back home. His unscheduled trip had lasted a week longer than it was supposed to. Bokuto had a lot of catching up to do in club activities. Luckily Akaashi hadn't slacked off any.

He took off his jacket, hearing something bounce across the carpet. "Ah!" The sudden loud exclamation startled Akaashi. Bokuto scooped up something off the floor, clearly excited; it was the button he'd been given.

"You still carry it!"

"O-of course I do," he mumbled, reaching for it. The brass was cold against his skin. "I picked it up whenever I missed you. The button, I mean." Akaashi looked away to hide his embarrassment.

Bokuto stood up, gently kissing Akaashi's forehead. "I'm glad. I'm glad this button means that much to you."

"It's because you gave it to me."

The taller boy laughed gently. "I love you Akaashi! I'll say it as many times as I need to."

"Idiot. Just once is enough."

Bokuto tilted Akaashi's head up and pressed their lips together, gently stroking the setter's back.

The stars outside glittered, jealous of the beautiful space their companion had come to love.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was slightly bittersweet but mostly happy ;u; I really like how it turned out 
> 
> originally I just wanted bokuaka interactions but the rest of fukurodani snuck in and I'm really glad they did
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! the idea was originally from a jjba comic I saw [you'll probably know the one if you're into jjba tbh] and I wanted to write something for bokuaka!


End file.
